


绑定

by Fred727



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: ABO, M/M, 产乳, 假孕
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 这次的发情期阿列克西欧斯在劫难逃。





	绑定

**Author's Note:**

> 不出意外会有2章。  
> 阿尔西和阿列太好搞了写得我好爽！！！  
> 第二章才会有假孕和产乳。
> 
> 祝食用愉快~

[正文]

 

阿尔西比亚狄斯对宴会的热衷程度不亚于性爱。当夜幕降临，黑夜披上点点星辰笼罩天空，餐桌上便摆好丰富的各式美食，室内也点上了灯。他在大厅里等候宾客，一阵熙攘的喧闹唤来仆人前去迎接。热爱音乐的人们携带了心爱的乐器，现场抚摸琴弦即兴弹奏，收到邀请的客人们举杯交谈。他们享用面饼，痛饮美酒，时不时开些无伤大雅的小玩笑将欢乐的氛围推向更高潮。美妙的音符伴随快乐的谈论声，空气中充满欢乐与愉悦。住宅的主人跟来宾打声招呼，环顾四周，欣喜地看到所有人都沉浸在愉快之中，再悄悄离去，带领几位只为他而来的美人到床上相伴，在密室里欢畅淋漓，用另一种方式庆祝聚会的进行。

驯鹰人会来吗？又一场性事结束，他送走女伴时止不住在想，差点忽略了对方抛来的柔情媚眼。宴会进行至尾声，蜜酒淹没友人的思绪，醉醺醺地将他们带往狄俄尼索斯的狂欢派对。他怀念雇佣兵的身体，以及专属于他的好闻气味——或许是每次见面他都抹了花瓣精油？他们做过几次，都是难以忘怀的体验，比如那张过度湿润的小穴，总能源源不断地排出粘稠的体液，独特得让阿尔西比亚狄斯想念它了，不知亚基亚德的阿列克西欧斯是否能在命运女神的指引下来到自己身边？就算只见一眼也好，如此合心意的床伴可不多得。

密室的门咿呀开启，一股勾人心弦的气息扑面而来，瞬间夺走他的注意力，阿尔西比亚狄斯变得警惕，他走出房间，嗅着气味的方向寻找来源，仿佛一匹捕猎中的饿狼。“怎么回事？”他低声念叨，搜索起过去的记忆，他大概从某人身上拥有熟悉的感觉，难道……

他的目光落在雇佣兵后背，眼神里流出的惊喜之情随后变成饥渴的凝视。阿尔西比亚狄斯的视线在那副强壮的躯干上四处游走，终于明白了为何对方的气味会吸引自己。他早该知道的，就在伯利克里的住宅里首次相遇，本能告诉他那是Omega，理智则提醒他只是被好看的面容迷了眼。如此稀缺的人种不可能出现在雅典，更不可能自由地行走在大街小巷。他们的本性只配圈养起来，为希腊诞生下一个又一个未来的强者和政治家。民间对Omega的传言里声称，他们有频繁的发情期，会对领导者产生极为强烈的吸引力。无人能抵挡他们的魅力，厄洛斯也将帮助他们，用两支金箭撮合爱情。而现在，爱神正在不远处望着，准备将箭矢击中两位幸运儿的心。

“你们怎么都盯着我看？是我身上还带着血，令你们害怕了？”阿列克西欧斯说，他不习惯成为主角。前一阵子他还在指挥阿德瑞斯提亚号乘风破浪，原本打算一路前往回到斯巴达的家。经历了长时间的海上航程，所有人都已疲惫不堪，隔三差五的海战更是损失不少船员。于是船头转向，最后停泊雅典。船员们得以放松，指挥官去招募新船员，也借此机会去探望一个老朋友。

阿尔西比亚狄斯深呼吸，些许铁锈味传入鼻腔。斯巴达人骑着弗伯斯一路奔向雅典最大的住宅时碰巧遇上想谋他性命的赏金猎人，只可惜那人已一命呜呼，只化作鲜血与冤魂，缠绕在阿列克西欧斯的刀剑上难以散去。盔甲和武器溅满半干的血迹，他内心的屠杀欲望尚未平复，整个人向外传达出危险的信号。但宾客似乎没听见那句警告，被信息素吸引的人纷纷停下手头的动作，新来乍到的雇佣兵成为全场焦点。有权有势的政治家朋友靠近斯巴达人，喉咙将要发出性暗示的低吼却被阿列克西欧斯凶狠地瞪了回去。稍有地位的友人试图接近，刚走没几步便摇头离开——所有人都遵循社会等级制度，她深知Beta的地位远不及Alpha们的高，自然主动放弃了这场搏斗。众人的目光聚集在他身上，观察他，评价他，甚至为占有他的交配权开始推挤对方。角落处发出稀疏的争执声，阿列克西欧斯忽略他人奇怪的举动，径直走向侍女，粗鲁地夺走托盘上的葡萄甜酒，还换来女仆敢怒不敢言的斜视，假装不知自己散发出的信息素让所有Alpha们癫狂。他的一举一动全收入阿尔西比亚狄斯眼中，他也在观察，无法形容的甜腻气味勾起雅典人的情欲，心中的爱意远不及身体的反应来得强烈，热流涌向下体，一股脑汇聚在阴茎上，逐渐发热肿胀。

在这个等级严密的世界里，他仅凭一己之力当上“臭名远扬”的雇佣兵，实在是不容易的事情。能在战场挥洒热血，谁又会甘心当一辈子的生育者呢。一想到这儿，雅典贵族扬起笑容，不愧是他看中的人——他看人的本事一向很准。

主人走过去，看看仍穿戴盔甲的新来宾是否满意这次聚会，“真高兴在这里遇见你，我的阿列谢，在我需要你的时候都会出现，看来命运女神安排得十分妥当。”

一口面饼还没来得及咬下去，火辣浓郁的费洛蒙迎面拂来让阿列克西欧斯下意识畏缩脖子，这闻起来足够特别，比起以往嗅到过的气味，阿尔西比亚狄斯显然更具有侵略性。他突然觉得口渴，而他把一切怪罪于加了盐的面饼。他心跳加速，头脑在逐渐空白，他正缓慢踏入发情期的初期阶段，即将被欲望所控，迫使他哀求对方来狠狠地操弄自己。然而在此之前——阿列克西欧斯握紧刀柄，努力不向一个赤手空拳的贵族发出挑战。

自从阿列克西欧16岁那年分化以来，在每月固定的特定时期，他都能遇上相同的感觉：体内热潮难耐，后穴排出更多的湿润物质，一波紧接着一波的情欲拍打内心。他喘着粗气，试图自慰缓和折磨，然而作用不大。他在床上辗转反侧，毫无食欲，甚至难以入眠。痛苦的七天后才会消失，直到下一月的再次重复。这时他知道自己是Omega，所有人口中极为稀缺的低等地位生育者，只比Omega女性稍微高一等级。

他隐瞒得很好，身为Beta的马克斯不知道养子的性别变化，一直把他当做Beta抚养成人，教授他关系日后的两性知识。在每个月的某些时段阿列克西欧斯便会躲进某个山洞，借口声称需要独自训练来提升战斗水平，并禁止马克斯去找他。“斯巴达人不许外人打断训练。”男孩说，暗中借助传言中的民间秘方遮掩身体的气味，有时是淤泥，有时是精油，它们能迷惑Alpha们的感官，令他们察觉不到自己的身份，却没法让他脱离情欲的折磨。等他长大一些后，他学会了用甜言蜜语勾引目标，发情期以外的交合总是那么愉快，但在欲望彻底发作，阿列克西欧斯真正理解到自己需要的是一个长期的Alpha爱人，或者，性伴侣。只需要一个结便能将他们永远结合，减轻他在性爱方面极度渴求的苦难。

再年长一些，他成为一个真正的男子汉。用血腥气和危险的战斗技巧逼退每个想要攻略他的人——他总能嗅出来，因为Alpha们的气味都是一个样：张狂的，骄傲的，带有气势地席卷而来。要想占据他的身体，首先得征服他坚定的斗志，或者，那颗柔软的心。

那么多年了，阿列克西欧斯一直在寻找合适的人。从凯法隆尼亚岛，到科斯岛，历尽无数山谷和岛屿，直到此时，无脚鸟终于找到了归处。

我来这儿是为了看望你。他把这句话咽回肚里，随口撒了个谎：“航海很累，或许我只想好好休息一下。”阿列克西欧斯举起吃了一半的面饼，“谢谢款待。”

“只想要放松于是来找我了吗？噢——”他望着眼前人的笑容，越发觉得有种魔力正把他拽往深渊之下，“确实是好主意，你知道属于你我的——私人时光，总是那么迷人。”

“别在大庭广众说这些。”

“那就别反驳你不想念它们。”

他抬头，和阿尔西比亚狄斯四目相对。他坐在空地，而对方站着俯视他，丝毫的小举动都能被后者看得一清二楚。现处位置对他非常不利，阵阵气场如海浪般扑来，将他推往不可控的地步。两人的费洛蒙更是在诱导彼此的发情期，逐渐浓烈的气味让阿尔西比亚狄斯喉咙发紧，他吞咽唾液，喉结上下滑动，眼眸因渴望而变深了颜色，清澈的天空瞬间乌云密布。阿列克西欧斯对他眯眯眼，微张的嘴欲言又止，脸上的表情难以概括。像是诱惑对方踏入陷阱，又像是下一秒就会毅然拒绝求欢的邀请。他是个谜，拥有各种尚待探索的有趣故事。他们的相互了解仅限于房事与委托任务，也正因如此，他们对彼此更充满未知的吸引力。

霎时间，美妙的聚会转变为最原始的求偶礼仪。周围的宾客争吵得越为激烈，有人夺过托盘即将砸向竞争对手的脑袋，却因阿尔西比亚狄斯的低吼与瞪视吓得立即停手。他是主人，身着紫袍明示了高贵的身份。Alpha的血液中流动着天生的领导因子，生来便是为了统领政权。他的地位之高，迫使想和他争斗的其余竞争者不情愿地低下头颅，侧颈示弱。他环顾四周，确定无人胆敢挑战他的地位，这才满意地全心全意投入猎物身上。“你该脱下那身战衣，”阿尔西比亚狄斯嗔怪道，“斯巴达的战火都燎燃了房屋。再说，你还吓坏了我的宾客。”

“这可怪不得我，是他们没见识过勇猛的战士。”阿列克西欧斯推开刀柄，自豪地展示上面的斑斑血迹，“瞧，战利品。”

“耍刀剑的你很诱人，”阿尔西比亚狄斯合拢双手作出优雅的姿态，“可惜现在不是打斗时间，应当除去盔甲，尽情享受盛宴。”

“我不——”

“你必须。”又一股气场压倒他，雇佣兵喉咙深处发出细小的呜咽。贵族的语气忽然强硬，双眼瞬间闪过的凌厉以及不近人情的态度让阿列克西欧斯为此屈服。不，不该这样。还不到顺从的时候。半神无声呐喊，却无法停止心底喷涌而出的爱与欲。金箭击中了他，柔化了包裹在外的坚硬外壳。他在绝望的渴求里使劲挣扎，没过头顶的难过感让他想哭。他被各种情绪折磨得逼近发狂。痛苦，爱，愉悦，恨，悲伤，爱，疯狂，新一轮的爱，无尽的痛苦与疯狂。

还不能低头，任何想要标记他的Alpha都得跟他打一场。但阿尔西比亚狄斯？仅凭空空两手，他真能打得过自己？他不想伤害朋友。

但驯鹰人只是眨眨眼，眼眉中的柔软取代了警惕，没说一句话。

阿尔西比亚狄斯伸出一只手，雇佣兵顺从地借力站起身。这就是他说过的认真模样，阿列克西欧斯想。沉溺性爱的花花公子收起潇洒不羁的作风，严肃地下达无法抗拒的命令。那是他的本性，还是发情期里迷惑人心的假象？他不知道，只清楚自己逐步走向无法挽回的地步。他需要一个结，把他和另一个人永恒地绑定一起。他需要阿尔西比亚狄斯扑灭体内燃得更旺的火。此后余生里他都要和标记自己的人度过每一次的性交。这是正确的人吗？他不知道，却没阻止事情继续发展。

“阿利……”阿列克西欧斯的声音很轻，他被带去密室，路过的客人正对他虎视眈眈。他后悔为什么一开始没涂好脏兮兮的污泥或是鲜熬不久的花瓣精油。他总是记不住自己的生理期，更何况日常需要对付的琐碎事就已经够多了，“阿利。”他又喊了一声，走到门前时双腿一软差点摔倒。阿尔西比亚狄斯握紧他的手，帮助驯鹰人好好站直。周围无人，他才敢大口喘气。双腿打着颤，每走一步都得缓几秒。贵族关紧门，协助他褪下盔甲，最贴身的薄薄衣物与内裤离开壮硕的躯体，晶莹的汁液随着臀缝流向脚踝。突然的接吻夺走两人思绪，他们揉乱彼此的秀发，搂住对方后脑勺与脖颈加深下一个吻。阿列克西欧斯将情人推至床铺，粗鲁地除去那身只有权贵才能穿着的紫色长袍。阴茎从内裤弹出，它已经完全勃起，尺寸比未发情时的大上两倍。涌向下体的血使得阳具通红。马眼涌出一小股前列腺液，润湿了龟头。

“知道你现在看起来有多淫荡吗，阿列谢？”阿尔西比亚狄斯撑起上肢，欣赏对方的一举一动。阿列克西欧斯在他胯上半蹲着，他大开双腿，单手抓住臀肉往外分开，湿漉漉的穴口流出更多的黏液。阿尔西比亚狄斯的手指插进去，玩味地转动一圈，还没来得及被肠肉包紧就抽出指节，随意将上面的液体涂抹在对方的胸膛，斯巴达人发出哼哼的呻吟。他摸索阴茎的位置，颤抖地环住粗壮的阳物，缓慢地将它推进饥渴的小穴。

“嗯——”阿列克西欧斯长大了嘴，他仰起脑袋抗议过度的进入，长久以后才勉强发出轻微的赞叹词。他被完全操开了，肛门尽全力大张，丝毫推进的小动作都会蹭过前列腺，快感冲刷全身，他失去气力跌坐在对方小腹上，阴茎操入湿润的阴道，几乎顺利地填满那段地方。他爽得无法完成说出一句话，只是抽搐着肢体，努力缓过神来。

“太满了，对吗？”阿尔西比亚狄斯调笑道，包养良好的手抚上阿列克西欧斯的胸膛，两指蹂躏一侧乳头，它潮红地挺立起来。他附身上前，舌头将乳首逗弄得闪烁起淫秽的水光。他像婴儿般吮吸雇佣兵的奶头，仿佛真能吸出甘甜的乳汁，但还不到时候。他听闻Omega男性会在怀孕时长出双乳，他的阿列谢也会逐渐长出一双丰满的乳房，用来喂养他，或者未来的后代。而现在只需在体内埋下生命的种子，一切便会自然而然地发生。

纤细的手指抓紧阿列克西欧斯的臀部，带领他开始抽插。他喘得很快，下身的动作跟阵阵呻吟那样来得又急又猛。他第一次真正被Alpha操开生殖腔，原始的归宿感完全拥抱着他，将他带向纯粹的狂野。他难以掌控，直到此时也不肯露出天性中偏向屈服的一面，硬是在性事里做主导地位。领导者也不阻止，他欣然接受情人的做法，感受下体传来的湿滑与温暖。7天的发情期很长，他们还有很多爱可做，还需要黏糊在一起融合彼此信息素的气味，而这只是开始。

他骑在阿尔西比亚狄斯身上卖力地操弄自己，白色粘稠的分泌液溢出小穴的缝隙，湿哒哒挂在两人的大腿内侧。他晃动腰肢，努力讨好自己的敏感点。铃口张开闭合的小缝，无需自慰精液就已连同前列腺液喷洒在阿尔西比亚狄斯的脸和下巴上。阿列克西欧斯疲惫地笑了笑，倾下身舔走属于他的东西。他温柔地在阿尔西比亚狄斯嘴角上落下一个吻，恰巧被对方逮住嘴唇。牙关玩笑般地叼住下唇，轻微的刺痛感可解读为调情的小把戏。他不解地抬眼，发现贵族正柔情地望着他的小情人，于是他小声哼哼乞求放过，却没减缓抽插的速度。

驯鹰人跪趴在对方身上，虔诚地亲吻那片没有体毛的胸腹，粘稠的水声以及两人的喘息此起彼伏。腰身的酸痛无法阻止对成结的追求，阿尔西比亚狄斯抓紧他的臀肉，奋力往阴茎上撞。他能感觉到肠道里有东西在发热，以令他咆哮的速度迅速膨胀起来，恰好压在前列腺的部位。阴茎结卡在里头，大得撑开了原本肛门的容忍度。只要他轻微一动，身体传来的极致快感就会逼迫他近乎痛苦地哭泣，他脚趾蜷缩着，努力等待阴茎结的消退。而一双手抚上他的后背，慢悠悠地下滑，直到在阿列克西欧斯的屁股上啪啪拍了两下。

“阿利、阿尔西比亚狄斯……”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”贵族轻声说，他面对喜爱的人时总会温柔相待，更何况这人还骑在他身上。

“我会怀孕吗？”

阿尔西比亚狄斯被这个问题逗笑了，“若是你不期望它发生的话，已经来不及了。据我所知，你会极易为我产下后代。”他禁止阿列克西欧斯插嘴，“我已经在你体内种下了他们，阿列谢，并且我十分希望你能生产下来，”他握紧那双手，“属于你我的情爱结晶。”

他看到阿列克西欧斯在逐渐崩溃，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛再也无法传达出坚毅。一丝水雾蒙上他的眼，但很快地消失了。他偏过头，不想让身下人看到这般模样，却没想到下弯的嘴暴露了情绪。是在为自己的命运而难过吗？阿尔西比亚狄斯想，答案如此显而可见。雇佣兵从未有过孕育后代的想法，他是个战士，为自己的国家奋勇拼搏。性别地位无法阻挡他，路上想占有他的Alpha们留不住他，驯鹰人斩断旅途中遇到的千万荆棘，却臣服于仅遇过几面的政治家的信息素。斯巴达人特地探望好友，到头来毁了自己前途——一个大着肚子还极易发情的雇佣兵又怎么会有人找他委托任务。

一切无法相信，然而阿列克西欧斯不得不接受残酷的事实。遍布老茧的手抖动着搭在腹部，臆想的胎动使他触电般收回动作，仿佛子宫里会长出食人的怪物。“一个婴儿？”他喃喃道，摇晃脑袋想要逃离，而阴茎结仍把他们连在一起，“不要孩子，绝对不行。”他无法想象自己隆起的小腹、日后一群他的孩子奶声奶气地管他叫“papa”、反复生产的痛楚。  
“不……”

他看上去如此易碎，高潮过后便是长时间的卸下防备。除去坚固的堡垒，柔软的心完全暴露在阿尔西比亚狄斯面前，任何话语都能轻而易举地伤到它。他很沮丧，却无能为力。脖颈处有个部位正发疼地跳动，提醒他急需被咬破腺体达成最后的绑定。结慢慢消退，阴茎滑出穴口，乳白的黏液立即滴滴答答地冲出外界。第二波情绪涌了上来，阿列克西欧斯遭遇内心与肉体的双重折磨。他翻身倒在床上，眉头蹙起，沉默地吞咽唾液，努力抑压住抽噎声。阿尔西比亚狄斯用手背抚摸那即将哭泣的美丽的脸，轻声安抚道不要难过。

“我受不了，阿利。你明白吗，这很不舒服。”

“是的是的，我明白。嘘——”

“我不知道该怎么办，我、我……”

“我能标记你吗？这样你就不会乱发情了。只会对着我，属于我的，只能是我的。”他吻走那滴泪，亲吻覆盖在弯弯曲曲的泪痕上，他温柔地亲吻雇佣兵的眼帘，再到耳廓，温热的呼吸惹得阿列克西欧斯歪过脑袋，他们凝视彼此的眼，“阿列谢，”贵族双眸溢出真诚，他近乎虔诚地乞求，“随我一起吧。”

 

Chapter.1 END


End file.
